1. Field
The following disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for processing an image, and a medical image system performing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A medical image system that uses radiation, for example X-rays, may obtain a radiation image projected by irradiating X-rays onto a subject, such as, for example, a human body. The amount of X-rays absorbed by an irradiation material may depend on a type and density of the irradiation material or on an X-ray energy band. For example, an X-ray attenuation coefficient of bone may be much higher than that of soft tissue. Thus, since a contrast between the bone and the soft tissue may be high in the radiation image, the soft tissue and the bone of the radiation image may be clearly identified. However, since different tissues included in the soft tissue may have similar X-ray attenuation coefficients of a single energy band, the tissues may have similar intensities in the radiation image. Thus, it may be difficult to identify different tissues included in the soft tissue of the radiation image.